id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Smiley Face
Smiley Face, also known as Joker is a Hunter of Identity V. He is one of the 15 available hunters in the game. Rumor Appearance Smiley Face is a muscular man with a clown outfit. He has red clown-hair and wears a black top hat with a red strip, he wears a white clown mask with black eyes, a red nose and a smiley. In his face, he use clown make up, with pale color, red nose and red lipstick. Joker wears a black jacket with red and black strips in the arms, black gloves, blue pants, black shoes and a red scarf above the shoulders. He uses a prosthesis where should be his right leg. Joker wears a brown leather bag in the belt. Background Joker was once the star of the circus. His naturally sullen face made him the best crying clown. However, the advantage changed when the handsome smile clown Segi and the glamorous acrobat and actress Natalie joined the circus, and Joker realized it's time for him to change his "professional track". Obviously, after getting his eternal smile, Joker can go nuts in new comedy shows. He was invited by the Manor's owner to participate in the game. In Orpheus' discovery in the game, Joker was the Hunter against Servais Le Roy, Lucky Guy and an unknown survivor. He hunted successfully Magician and the other survivor, but Lucky Guy managed to escape, making Joker upset. Gameplay (TBA) Abilities *'Rocket Dash:' Brandishing a rocket, the Smiley Face dashes forward quickly and destroys all targets in his way. —— "Go nuts, my rocket friend!". It takes 1000 points to be unlocked. *'Crazed Dash:' After multiple intimate collaborations, Smiley Face can dash farther and faster with the rocket. —— "Go nuts, my rocket friend!". It takes 2500 points to be unlocked. External Traits *'Rocket Modification:' Smiley Face can collect parts scattered around the map to modify his weapon. The modification can be used for an attack or a Rocket Dash. 1. Wind Wings: Increases Attack and Rocket Dash speed; 2. Drill: A survivor hit by a basic attack or a skill suffers increased recovery time; 3. Propeller: Adds a long-lasting Rocket Dash effect, but as the weight is increased, dash speed is reduced slightly. Deduction Target Appearance Decoration Costumes *Original *Worn Clothes *Purple Eggplant *Blue Freak *Green Hat *Red Face *Prisoner *Singer *Mr. Pink *Iron Hat Commander *Dark Xmas *Scarecrow *King *Netherwalker *(TBA) Accessories *Bizarro Detective *Villain Charm *Lost Girl *Ankle Breaker *Tambourine *Powder Keg *Absurd Decree *Milk Carton *Happy Birthday *Hypnotic Device *(TBA) Pets * (TBA) Emotes *Salute *Threaten *(TBA) Graffiti *Muse Mark *Smiley Face - Silhouette *Monocycle - Grayed *Chainsaw - Grayed *Chainsaw - Colored *Smiley Face - Cute *Smiley Face - Cartoon *Smiley Face - Customization *Wanted *Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) *(TBA) Standby Motion *Default *Sneer *Laugh *Visit *Snooze *Season's Greetings *(TBA) Trivia *Smiley Face is the cheapest hunter in the game. *In early concepts of the game, Smiley Face used a chainsaw as a weapon. He also didn't use his mask in the original skin, looking like his Worn Clothes' skin. However, with the change of the game for a less-bloodier version, his weapon was replaced to a rocket and he had some visual changes. *Joker and Hell Ember are the only hunters who appeared in the game cutscenes. *He is obviously inspired by the Evil Clown concept. *It is possible that Joker is connected to the map Moonlit River Park. *Joker is one of the hunters to have a survivor connected to his past (Mike), the other being Leo. *There is a pet for survivors based on him, Mini Smiley Face. *(TBA) Links * (TBA) Gallery Joker (1).png Identity_V_Smiley_Face_Poster.jpg Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Character